Howls of Faith
by Louiii
Summary: Set after TP, so spoilers! Link's adventure is over, but he's not quite content with his life. But then Twilight makes a mysterious reappearence in Hyrule, and Link is thrown into adventure again, this time accompanied by a mysterious white wolf..
1. Whispers of Adventure

**Well, howdy! This is a new story, obviously, which I wrote after I finished Twilight Princess… so if you haven't played it, there will be some spoilers, I guess. This is set after the game, about a year after. But I don't want to babble away, so please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Howls of Faith**

_Whispers of Adventures_

_Link padded up the slope with Midna on his back, steadily following Colin's scent. The village was silent, the air seeping with the twilight virus. _

_They came to a halt, as Link set eyes upon Kakariko Village for the first time. Was Colin here? And was Ilia here? It was so strange; Link had no idea what he was doing, and all he had to guide him was a strange imp sitting on his back. _

_As on queue, Midna kicked at his sides, muttering something along the lines of "come on." Link merely settled for obeying her in silence. Even if he wanted to snap at her, all that would come out of his mouth was barks and snarling, like she had pointed out to him the first time they met. The only way he could speak to her, was if he returned to normal. Which he wanted, as soon as possible. So he settled for growling a little, before trotting into the village. _

_No sooner than a few seconds later, he was forced to a halt as several large stone pillars suddenly pierced into the ground, trapping them in some kind of magnetic field. He recognised these pillars all too well; they were carved with those unmistakable red signs. Both Link and Midna turned their eyes to the clouds, and saw a portal open up and hurling out three…three… Link didn't even know the name of them. _

"…_shadow beings," Midna breathed, voicing his thoughts. The horribly disfigured creatures reached the ground each with a heavy thud, causing the ground to tremble slightly under Link's paws. But he did not back away as one's first instinct might have been. Instead, he lowered his head in an attack position the growl reverberating through his beastly body. The creatures got to their feet, and started to make their way around, half walking, half dragging themselves forward. With a snarl Link launched himself at the first creature. It grunted in pain as he dug his claws into its dark flesh, hanging on while sinking his fangs into his throat. But the creature managed to revive itself and with a mighty swipe of his arm, he flung away Link, who slammed hard into one of the stone pillars. _

_Despite being a strong beast, Link's head spun a little as he got to his feet. The creature was coming after him again, but Link swiftly dodged him. He ended up behind the creature and quickly leapt onto its back and sunk his fangs into its neck. With a roar the creature collapsed. _

_Link paused for a moment, watching the lifeless creature. One down, two to go. _

_The first creature was not dead yet, unless he killed the other two simultaneously. Luckily, Link had Midna to help him. _

_He crouched down as he neared the remaining creatures, and with Midna's magic a sort of force field was created. It expanded until it reached the remaining creatures. As soon as it engulfed them, Link attacked them. _

_They both fell to the ground, and all the creatures vanished. The stone pillars disappeared. _

_Turning his eyes to the sky again, Link saw the portal change slightly in color, from a crimson red to a peaceful blue. _

"_There's the light spirit!" Midna suddenly exclaimed cheerily and pointed, as if she found the whole scenario funny and not dead serious like Link did. _

_But before Link broke into a run, he sensed something behind them. He tensed, pricking his ears forward in apprehension. Midna saw his anxiety and he felt her turn around on her back. Then she drifted up from her seat into the air, as Link finally turned around. His eyes immediately widened in wonder. _

_Before him, on the path leading away from Kakariko Village, stood a wolf. But this was the only similarity the two shared, being of the same race. For this wolf was, first of all, a she, and she was smaller than Link. Her fur was a pure white color, save for a black marking running from the bottom of her stomach and twisting itself up to the base of her neck. It almost looked… like a tattoo. Similar to Midna's skin texture. _

_But there was something else that captivated Link. The wolf's eyes. They were deep red, but not like the threatening shade most of Link's enemies possessed. It was a dark soothing red, which seemed to have the strange ability to see through Link. Into his soul. _

_The wolf's eyes rested upon Link for another moment, before turning its gaze to Midna. The imp was staring at the wolf in mild shock. They looked at each other for a long moment, until Midna found herself, a smile creeping onto her lips. _

"_So," she said, crossing her arms, "it's you." _

_Link, utterly baffled, looked from Midna to the wolf, to Midna again. _

"_You still live in this world… instead of your real home," she said, hovering closer to the wolf, who didn't move a muscle. Midna inspected the wolf closer, stroking her own chin thoughtfully. "Isn't that funny? Apparently you cannot exist in twilight…the way you should, at least." Midna threw back her head and laughed, like she found it all very funny. Still, the wolf did not move, nor move it's piercing red-eyed gaze away from the imp. The judging eyes seemed to tell Midna something, who suddenly stopped laughing abruptly. _

_She glared at the wolf. "No, I do not quite look like myself either…" her voice trailed off as Midna's gaze drifted to Link. "But that is a long story, which I do not wish to share with you." _

_With that, Midna crossed her arms again, looking determined and grumpy. _

_But now the white wolf's eyes had shifted to Link, and she was staring at him in wonder. Midna noticed this, and lit up in a mischievous grin. _

"_Funny you two should share the same fate," Midna chuckled. She nodded in Link's direction. "He's assumed to be the Hero, chosen by the Gods," she mused, but then her expression turned grave as she looked at the white wolf again. "And you are in the same form…though you are hardly more than a coward!" _

_Finally Midna's bickering and harsh words got to the wolf and she growled loudly before snapping her jaw after the imp who swiftly avoided her. The two glared at each other again, before the white wolf suddenly turned and trotted towards the steep rocky wall and leapt up with great agility. Both Midna and Link looked after her, Midna with a scowl on her face and Link with interest and confusion. The wolf, once atop the rocky wall, came to a halt and turned to look at them. As her red eyes locked onto Link he felt an extreme sadness in the wolf, before she turned away and ran off. _

_Link looked after her for a long time, until Midna landed hard on his back. _

"_Don't even begin to ask me who that is," she said in a bitter tone, a tone Link had never heard her use before. "Let's just say it is an old acquaintance that I deeply wish to forget." _

-----------------------------------

The rising sun struck into Link's eyes, causing him to stir, slowly awakening from his uneasy sleep. He finally opened one eye, and eventually the other. His deep blue eyes blinked a few times, before he could identify his surroundings. He sat up, setting eyes on the walls of his own house. He was in Ordon. Funny, that dream had seemed so real, like he really was back in his adventure with Midna. Which had been almost a year ago now.

But he had forgotten all about that encounter with the other wolf. With everything else going on, Link had completely forgotten about her. Had that encounter even been real? Or had it only been part of the dream?

Whatever it was, the image of the white wolf never left Link's mind as he got out of bed and dressed. He pulled on a pair of simple beige trousers and a dark green tunic, deeply engrossed in his own thoughts and memories. At least, until he was startled by a loud voice.

"LIINK! You in there?!"

The Hero winced a little as he heard Fado's voice. Knowing from experience that the man would only keep shouting until he answered, Link swiftly made his way to his window, looking out. He quickly located Fado, standing in the ground below his house. Link gave a quick wave and a nod to him, already knowing what Fado wanted.

But as Link retreated into the dim lit room again, he couldn't help to heave a sigh. This was the life he had loved, helping out at the ranch, living among his friends in peace. But now – after meeting Midna, Zelda, Zant and even Ganondorf – Link wasn't so sure of what he wanted anymore. His adventure with Midna, though dangerous had proven to be what Link really loved. Now that he knew what kind of world it was outside the gates of Ordon he felt small and trapped, instead of safe like he used to. Already he felt the urge to leave Ordon, but to do what he didn't know. Hyrule was safe as far as he knew. But he could at least journey to Kakariko Village and Castle Town, to visit his friends. Yes, that's what he would do; he thought and convinced himself that's what he needed to still his restless temper.

Still, as he closed his closet he couldn't help to let his eyes linger on the dark green tunic he used to wear on his adventure. His hat lay on an above shelf, and like so many other times Link found himself taking it in his hands. Gently he put it on his head and turned to a mirror to see a familiar face staring back at him. His face was tanned after long hard days at the ranch in the summer sun, and his eyes the same bright blue color. His hair was still a blond mess, but slightly longer and if possible, more unruly. But as the hat settled on his head it was as his face changed. Somehow his features sharpened, his eyes intensified and he seemed… prouder. Link reached out with his fingers to touch his mirror image. There was a lot of things he would give to be Hero again.

"LINK!" Fado's voice boomed from just outside his door and Link gave a start and ripped the hat of his head

"Coming, Fado," Link mumbled, and carefully stored away his hat again. And with a sigh he went out the door, greeting Fado who waited outside.

-----------------------------

In Hyrule Castle Town, people were as always busy, running errands or moving from shop to shop, selling or buying products. It was a place filled with people and joy. But in the courtyard before the castle it was calm and quiet. Peaceful.

The afternoon sun shone brightly down on the stones, causing them to heat up. Despite this, a woman was standing barefoot upon them. She stood completely still with her eyes closed, as if she was meditating. In her outstretched palm lay a sword, a light and very thin sword, with a silver and red hilt.

A soft summer's breeze found its way into the courtyard, caressing the tanned beautiful face of the woman. Her features were relaxed, yet sharp, with a straight nose and thin yet slightly filled lips. Though her eyes were closed, it was hinted that they had were almond-shaped. The wind caught to her hair, which had the strangest color. It was a very pale blond, almost white, but with reddish highlights. Some would say her hair would be a mixture of snow and fire.

Her clothing hinted that she was from the castle, since they were of high quality. She was wearing a lose shirt; probably a men's shirt, made out of crimson colored silk with thin green embroiling. She had a pair of tight-fitting bone white pants, though they were ripped off at the knee. It was possible she had done this herself, to have the pants fit together with her sandals which had straps up all the way to her knee. There were several bracelets around her wrists, each oh them different from the next. Some where straps of leather, other were of the most beautiful metal and others where merely thin cords of cloth.

She was holding out her sword in the air, muttering softly to herself, as if praying. And suddenly, the sword trembled slightly in her grip and slowly rose into the air; as if lifted by a pair of invisible hands. But it was magic, coming from the woman. She fell silent, letting the sword hover in the air in front of her. As the sun shone on the blade it started to hum with some strange power. Light filled the blade for a moment, like it drew power from the sun.

"Imana!"

A clear voice rang out in the otherwise silent courtyard. Nonetheless, the woman did not move though her name was called. Instead, she extended her hand with slender fingers towards the sword in the air, and muttered a few words in a strange tongue. Though the sword's blade was still shining with light, the woman's words had caused fragments of darkness appear in the air next to the sword. As the woman closed her fist, the darkness floated towards the blade, melting together with the light.

"Imana."

The soft voice was now closer, right next to the woman. The voice belonged to Princess Zelda, ruled of Hyrule. She was watching the woman and her sword with mild curiosity in her pale blue eyes.

At the sound of her name, Imana opened her eyes. This revealed them to be in a deep red color, which most people considered to be frightening. To some, however, it was a soothing color. To others, it was a penetrating gaze, capable of seeing through one's very soul.

She turned to the princess, whose frame was at least an inch shorter than Imana's. The sword still hovered in the air, until it gave a tremble and started to fall towards the ground. With what seemed like impossible fast reflexes, Imana shot out her hand to catch it. The two women watched the blade as it gleamed in both gold and black, before Imana sheathed it into her belt.

"I think," Zelda started, with a friendly gleam in her eyes, "your father would have a thing or two to say if he would be here to see you playing with his sword."

Imana arched an eyebrow. "Playing?" she echoed, in a voice that was surprisingly soft for her dangerous appearance. Then she cracked an amused smile. "I suppose you think that's supposed to offend me?"

A smile spread on Zelda's lips. "One can only hope."

Imana's piercing eyes seemed to change into a amused auburn shade, as she chuckled slightly. "Well, ouch, Zelda."

Then she squinted her eyes up at the sun, and her eyes changed back into their usual dark red color, as she gave a sigh that had a hint of bitterness to it. "Still, I heard that when father was alive, his sword was rumored to be powerful enough to even challenge the Gods." And she looked back at Zelda gain. "So can you really blame me for trying to restore a little of its former magic?"

Zelda's expression had turned into a kind one as Imana's red eyes rested upon her.

"So what brings the Princess out here to talk to me, your humble bodyguard?" Imana asked in a sardonic tone.

Zelda grinned, and opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted as the ground gave a violent shake. She gave surprised yelp and stumbled back. Imana however, with quick reflexes, had her sword out within moments and was scanning the area.

But then the rumbling died off, and she dared to relax a little. "What was that? An earthquake?"

Zelda looked as confused as she felt, about to reply – when she suddenly spotted something behind Imana and she gave a gasp.

"I …don't think so."

Frowning, Imana turned around till she saw what Zelda saw. It wasn't hard to miss, on account of the dark mass far away on the horizon that was seeping into the air like thick smoke. Only it wasn't smoke.

"Twilight shadow," Imana stated, her expression darkening into a scowl, unlike Zelda's frightened expression.

"But.." the princess started, "I do not understand… the Twilight Realm, the passage was destroyed. Midna destroyed it," she finished, focusing her gaze at Imana again.

"Apparently," Imana said in a bitter tone, "she screwed up."

But suddenly, the black smoke died away as quickly as it had come.

"What… was that?" Imana asked, not quite sure that she had really seen it. "And what does this mean?"

Zelda looked crestfallen. "I do not know. But if it is the very same twilight shadow like last time… it might threaten our light."

Imana nodded slowly. "What are we going to do?"

"The light spirits are still awake and will protect us… for a while. But if this is not the case, we will need help."

Imana arched a skeptical eyebrow. "Help? And where do you suppose we will find that?"

Zelda's blue gaze intensified. "Ordon Village."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I just wanted to introduce some characters and get started with the plot in the first chapter, so if you've got any comments or questions, please review!! **


	2. Meetings in the Dusk

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it took forever to update, I've just been reeeeeeal busy with school, plus that I've been working on my other stories too. Anyhow, here's the second chappie, enjoy! **

**PS, I do not own Twilight Princess or any of its characters. Save for Imana, she's all mine. And the plot. Mohahah!**

* * *

**Howls of Faith**

_Meetings in the Dusk_

"Hold 'im steady there, Link," Fado said, the sweat starting to show on his forehead. The heat from the afternoon sun was the cause. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and held up a knife.

Link did not reply, mostly because he was struggling to restrain a terrified goat in his arms. It had already stepped on his foot twice and kicked him rather painfully in the shin.

In a manner that was way too slow for Link, Fado leaned down with the knife and started to whack away some of the goat's thick fur.

Trimming season for the goats. Goddess knew how Link hated it. The sweat was practically streaming down his forehead, as he struggled against the panicking goat. The sun was beating down hard since it was another one of those beautiful summer days. It seemed like it would never rain again.

"Hold 'im still, Link!" Fado urged, and Link resisted the urge to snap at the man.

But it was then the ground suddenly gave a violent lurch, and they all stumbled back. The goat saw its chance and quickly escaped from Link's grip, who was busy trying to remain on his feet.

Then the ground grew calm again.

"What was that?" Fado asked with a baffled expression from the ground, since he had not been able to keep his balance in the violent tremble.

"An earthquake?" Link asked, but somehow he already knew he was wrong.

"I dunno…" Fado started, but his voice quickly trailed away and his facial expression turned into one of wondering fright. His jaw fell slightly open and his eyes widened into round orbs, as he saw something just above Link's left shoulder.

The Hero frowned. "Fado? What…?"

But then he turned around, and saw what Fado saw. Further away, probably in Faron Woods, there was some kind of gathering of black smoke. But Link recognized the smoke far too well, even though it had almost been a year ago since he had set eyes upon it. _Twilight_.

"What is that?" Fado asked in fear.

But his voice seemed distant to Link, who's mind was running a mile a minute. He had so many questions. How was this possible? The way to the Twilight Realm had been sealed off, so how could its magic find its way here, into the light world? Had the Twili… had Midna returned?

Giving in to the urge, Link abandoned Fado in the grass as he suddenly broke into a run. He ran out of the ranch, through the village, past a very surprised-looking Rusl and his son Colin who said something along the lines of "Where are you going, Link?"

But Link didn't reply. Instead he kept on running, out of the village, past his own house, past Epona who whinnied after him, until he left Ordon…

----------------------------------

"I don't understand, why do _I _have to go?" Imana complained, her soft voice lined with a whining tone.

"Because," Zelda started, who was walking further ahead, leading her bodyguard through the corridors of the castle, "you and I are two of the very few who can exist in Twilight. If Twilight falls upon the castle, I may be the only one who can defend it, and I will not abandon my people."

Imana ran a few steps to catch up with the striding Princess. "You're right," she said, in an understanding tone. "Besides, it will probably be dangerous," she then added, with a hint of taunt to her voice, as if suggesting that the Princess was too afraid for the journey.

But the Princess merely shot her an impatient look, as if saying _This is no time for games. _"I have arranged for your horse to be brought to the gates. Travel to Faron Woods, and beyond there you shall find the Hero."

"Faron?" Imana repeated. "That's where we saw the Twilight…"

Zelda shot her a look. "More the reason for you to hurry."

They reached the front doors to the castle and emerged into the courtyard. It was now late afternoon, and twilight would soon fall, ironically enough. The two women located a guard standing in front of the gates that lead to the castle town. Beside him he had a horse, a slim built one, looking like it was capable of great speed. Its silky coat was in the darkest of black, but all four hocks were white, from the knee all the way down to the hoof. The stallion's eyes were wise and friendly, but at the moment he was looking rather bored. To amuse himself he nipped playfully at the guard who barked "Hey!" in a surprised way. But the black stallion tossed his head innocently, making his long silky mane fly.

"Nadim," Imana scolded, though a smile was on her lips as her horse's prank had amused her.

By the sound of his name, the stallion's ears pricked forward and he raised his head.

"Hey boy," Imana cooed as she reached her horse, who buffed at her affectionately. She let her soft palm stroke the white stripe by the horse's forehead. He gave a satisfied snort and pricked his ears forward again.

"Imana," Zelda said, who was standing on the other side of Nadim's head, and her voice caught the woman's attention. "Be careful."

Imana offered a crooked smile, though not much of her face was actually visible. Due to her somewhat dangerous appearance, with piercing red eyes and all, she preferred to comb her white hair in such fashion that the bangs covered her eyes, whenever she was in public. She was still dressed in the short bone-white trousers and crimson shirt, but in addition to that she had a sort of poncho, that also served as a scarf and covered part of her face. The material of the poncho was of a beautiful brown and silver.

With a nod to Zelda she took the reins to Nadim, placed her foot in the stirrup and swung herself up in one swift movement. She adjusted herself in Nadim's saddle, and then fastened her piercing gaze at Zelda.

"See you in a bit," she smirked. Then, without even shortening the reins she drove Nadim forward, who seemed to arch his neck gracefully by himself. He trotted around in a circle and fell into canter by Imana's command, and then they were off, through the gates to the castle and swiftly maneuvered through the bustling castle town to then exit through the south gates.

--------------------------------------------

Link skidded to a halt, by the water spring just before the bridge to Faron Woods. He was breathing heavy after his run from the ranch, but he had other things on his mind right now. Like the light spirits.

He jogged into the small glade, still panting, but didn't stop until his sandals met the crystal clear water. He wasn't really sure how to progress now. What if the light spirit wasn't even here?

"Um… Ordana?" he asked tentatively, carefully continuing into the water. Almost immediately, a shining orb of light appeared in front of him. There was a sudden bright light and Link found himself face to face with the light spirit Ordona.

Link found himself at loss of words. What was he going to say?

"Um…hi," he started awkwardly, but fortunately, Ordona took over.

"_Young Hero… something has happened in the Faron Woods." _

"Do you know what happened?" Link asked.

The light spirit lifted its head, as if listening and the glade fell silent for a while. Then Ordona moved its gigantic head to look at Link again.

"_The darkness that took over our lands not long ago… this is the same magic." _

"Twilight," Link filed in, furrowing his brow together in confusion.

"_It is in Faron Woods, near the light spirit. I do not yet know the purpose the darkness has to be here."_ The light spirit seemed to be talking to someone else and not Link, but then he refocused his gaze on Link again. _"Young Hero…" _

Link stood up a little straighter, looking as honorable as he could in his ragged Ordonian clothes.

"_You must protect the other light spirits from this darkness,"_ Ordona continued. _"With sword in hand and spirit with courage… fight it…" _

With those last words, the light spirit faded to then become an orb of light, slowly dipping into the water and disappearing.

Left was Link, who still felt rather confused by it all. The glade was now silent; the only sound heard was the purl of the water and the tweet of the birds, but Link was too lost in thought to hear it. He was not surprised over the fact that he was not afraid, it was something he'd had since he was a child: few things actually scared him. But what _did _surprise him was the fact that he felt relieved. He knew he had missed his adventure, but to actually feel relieved when Hyrule was in danger again? Link wasn't sure whether to feel disgusted with himself or not.

_With sword in hand…_

Slowly, the light spirit's words came to Link, and he snapped back. He had to get going! He quickly spun around and ran out of the glade. But instead of turning right to the bridge that led to Faron Woods, he turned left, back to his house.

Once again he sped past Epona, who clipped her ears in curiosity at his urgency. But just as fast as her master had entered the glade where his house lay he disappeared, but this time into the house.

"Sword, sword, sword…" Link kept repeating to himself, darting through his house. Of course, he knew exactly where his weapons where, having secretly taken them out and tried them at least once a day. So he grabbed his lantern from the kitchen table and leapt down his basement, not even bothering to take the ladder. Holding out the lantern in front of him, he lit up his shadowy basement, and almost immediately located the large chest.

Jogging over to it, he dropped to his knees and opened it. Almost immediately he felt his face lit up in a sort of satisfied smile. It was all there: his clawshots, the Hero's bow, the Gale Boomerang, his iron boots, the spinner, bombs, the ball and chain…

Taking out everything he thought he would need, he managed to dig his way through the chest until he came to his most precious belongings. The blue and silver Hylian Shield and… carefully Link lifted out a sword, which was wrapped in a ragged brown cloth. Placing it on the wooden floor he began unwrapping it, layer by layer, until…

Link sat back as the Master Sword's blade gleamed at him, despite the dim lightning in the murky room. Everyone had thought Lin returned his sword to the Sacred Grove, and Link let them believe it. Was it selfish of him to keep it? But no matter how hard he tried, he could not part from it.

Moving quickly Link then packed all his items into the cloth and carried them – with some difficulty- to the ladder and climbed up.

Once he was up he almost collapsed in exhaustion. He did not remember his items to be this heavy! Or to be so many and so big… Just how had he managed to carry them all throughout his last adventure…?

Link's thoughts trailed away as he slowly raised his eyes to look at his closet. Was it possible that the clothing he had worn had more qualities to it than Link had first suspected? Scrambling to his feet, he quickly made his way over to the furniture and threw its doors open. Hanging inside, looking clean as ever, was his green tunic, the undershirt, leggings and chain mail. He took them out, eyeing them with a raised eyebrow. Whether or not this clothing was magical, he needed it. If not because he felt more comfortable in it, then for the sake of the chain mail.

He ripped of his own peasant clothes and slid into the Hero's clothes, amazed over how well it all seemed to fit. Then he grabbed all his items, storing them into his pockets and was amazed to find out that his tunic had been magical all the time, being able to hold all those items. Funny he hadn't noticed this before…

Finally, Link strapped the shield to his back and as he sheathed the Master Sword it felt like he had transported back in time a year. He almost… - he smiled in fond memory- He almost expected Midna to jump out and tell him what to do.

But now it was different. Midna was gone; she had made sure of that herself. Pulling the green hat over his messy hair, Link's face expression turned grim. He was ready.

He quickly made his way out of his house again, down the ladder and ran through the garden. He decided against taking Epona: he didn't want her to be caught in twilight, if there was any.

"Link!"

The Hero jumped in start as he heard Colin's voice. Coming to a halt he turned around, seeing the small boy jogging towards him.

"Link, what's going on? Where are you…"

His voice trailed away as he noticed Link's clothes and the sword on his back, and his blue eyes widened.

"Link…" he started, his childish face immediately taking on a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Immediately Link felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Was he just going to leave Ordon like last time?

Slowly he crossed the distance between them and kneeled to the ground, his eyes in level with Colin's innocent blue ones.

"I have to go," he said, a faint sad smile trailing along his lips.

"It's that darkness, isn't it?" Colin asked, looking sad. "I thought I had only imagined it… "

Link put his hand on Colin's small shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "I will take care of it. Look after the village for while I'm gone, will you?"

Colin's face changed from sadness to determination, and Link knew there was not a single person in Hyrule that would take this task more serious than Colin. Then Link got to his feet, and with a last smile at the boy, turned and ran off.

"I won't be gone long!" Link called over his shoulder as he exited the glade and disappeared into the forest.

Colin stood left, looking very small in the big glade. There was a high-pitched noise, which came from Epona, who whinnied after her master. A beat passed, but he did not come back. The mare tugged worriedly on the rope to her bridle, and pranced a little on the spot.

"Easy, Epona," Colin said, trying to reassure her, standing on his toes just to reach up and pat her muzzle.

"He said he'll be back soon…"

------------------------------------------

"_You will know the Hero when you see him. His name is Link, and you are the same age." _

"_Really? Is he any handsome then?" _

_Zelda was strangely silent for a moment, before she continued. "I have only met him a few times, but you will know him by his eyes; fierce blue, filled with kindness and burning courage. Like me, he has been granted the power of the Goddesses. Therefore, if by chance twilight has covered the land, he shall meet you as a beast…" _

Nadim's strong leaps had a soothing effect on Imana, whose mind had drifted far away, back to one of her conversations with Zelda, just before she left. True, she was curios about the Hero, and as Zelda had mentioned that the Hero took the form of a beast in twilight she seemed to burst of curiosity. Was it possible that he-

Nadim leapt to his side to avoid a large rock in his path, causing an unsuspecting Imana to jerk back from her thoughts. She looked up, and found to her surprise that they were almost outside Faron Woods, having already crossed a major part of Hyrule Field.

She shortened the reins to Nadim and drove down her heels a little in the stirrups to steady herself as she stood up a little in the saddle, urging Nadim forward. He responded by lengthening his canter into a full gallop as they thundered up the slope.

They reached the brim of woods and the end of the field. As the shadows of the trees loomed over the two, Imana sat back and tugged lightly on the reins. Nadim struggled a little but slowed down to a pace and eventually a halt.

"Well, Nadim," the woman started, "this is as far as you go… I don't want to take you into twilight, if there is any…"

She slid off her horse, who gave a sort of squeal and buffed at her arm.

"Be a good boy and stay here," she cooed, tying his reins to a tree's branch. He snorted disgruntled, yet did as she asked.

With that, Imana made sure her scarf was on straight over her face, and then set off along the path, further into the woods.

It was strangely silent as she entered. No birds, no wind, no… nothing. Unsheathing her thin sword, Imana slowed from a run to a halt. She found herself outside some kind of house, but there was no one there. Shrugging mentally she continued past the house and into a tunnel. It wasn't until now that she finally heard noises. Like a sort of humming. Frowning, Imana finally exited the cave and was met by a strange sight.

She found herself standing by a water spring, over which a full-out light spirit was hovering. Well, Imana had never seen a light spirit in her life, but she assumed this was one. It had to be. It was a in the shape of a monkey, very big and… so bright. Imana was just about to raise her hand to cover her eyes from the light, when she noticed something else. There was a rather small object lying in the grass before the spring, surrounded by a black mass of darkness. Imana recognized it immediately. Twilight magic.

This must have been the darkness she and Zelda had seen. Somehow this object had transported here from the Twilight Realm, though how Imana had no idea. But it didn't seem to be that threatening. It was just lying in the grass, humming opposite the light spirit, who was watching the object.

But it was then it happened. It was like some kind of explosion of darkness, and Imana found herself caught up in it. She raised her arms to cover herself, clutching her eyes shut tightly. Everything turned dark around her for a moment – drenched in twilight - but then everything returned to light again.

When she opened her eyes again she half-expected the land to be covered in twilight by the object, but found to her surprise that the land was still in light. She looked up and saw that the light spirit was giving of a light that fought against the darkness. The air around Imana seemed to be a mixture of light and twilight, none of them having the upper hand.

She got to her feet, only to find out to her shock that she wasn't standing on her feet. Looking down, she saw that she was standing on paws. White paws. Sucking in a lungful of air, she jerked her head down to look at her body. She couldn't believe it. That darkness… that explosion, it had turned her into something else. Something she thought she would never be again.

True, last time twilight had covered the land, Imana had not turned into a spirit like everyone else. She had assumed the form of a wolf, a white wolf, with her red piercing eyes. Like now.

So then it was really true. Twilight _had_ returned to Hyrule.

"_Young beast…"_ a strange voice said, and Imana jerked in surprise. She looked around, till she realized that it was the light spirit that had spoken. To her.

"_Young beast,"_ it said again, and Imana dared to walk a little closer to it, without nearing the twilight object. _"You must aid me…I will not be able to fight this darkness any longer… You must find the Hero… his blade will ban the shadow…" _

The dark object suddenly gave a violent tremble, struggling to take over. _"Go now!"_ the light spirit urged her.

Imana stole one glance at the dark object, and then at the light spirit and then took off. She dashed through an open glade, galloping over the grass, until she saw the entrance to the woods. Her mind told her to run faster, but instead she slowed down, until she came to a stop. She sensed something ahead. She pricked her cream-colored ears forward, eyes widening slightly in surprise as a person came running into the glade.

Link stumbled to a halt as he entered Faron Woods. It looked the same as ever, with lush green trees. But there was something in the air… The usual small faeries that used to float through the air, giving the woods its mystical glow with their shining bodies… they were gone.

Hesitating, he took another step into the woods, but stopped dead when his blue eyes spotted something on the path, just ahead of him.

It was a wolf, its coat the purest of white, with a strange black tattoo twisting itself from her stomach to the base of her neck. And her eyes… a fierce shade of red. Immediately, Link felt like he had transported back to his dream that night. It was the very same wolf he had met then!

The boy in front of Imana was looking at her in mild shock, which she guessed had something to do with her appearance. But for all she tried she could not wrench her gaze away from the boy's fierce blue eyes that she recognized so well. Was it possible that this young man, tall and handsome with his sharp features and unruly blond hair, was the same wolf she had encountered almost a year ago? After all, she would never forget meeting that wolf and… Midna.

But then the ground gave another tremble and Imana was acutely reminded of the light spirit and his struggle. Taking no chances, she assumed this was the Hero. She barked once to get his attention, though she already had it, and turned around and started to run back to the light spirit, hoping the Hero would follow.

Link jerked back from the thoughts of his dream and watched as the wolf barked at him, gesturing him to follow. Somehow she was in a great hurry. As the Hero looked up, past the wolf he spotted the Faron spring. Something was going on: there was a great commotion. But as soon as he took a few steps after the wolf, he felt a strange sensation. But not that unfamiliar. It was suddenly hard to breathe; his insides seemed to squirm and his body started to jerk. He was acutely aware of the twilight mixed with the air; it was causing his current state.

Imana heard the Hero grunting in pain and came to a halt, turning around. Link had fallen to his knees and was sweating badly. Was he ill?

But then there was a burst of twilight, and Link disappeared. At least his human form.

Because in front of Imana now stood a wolf. The very same wolf she had met before. He was bigger than her, his coat dark but white on his belly and legs. The only thing that hadn't changed was his eyes. Fierce blue eyes, like a violent river.

_Then he really is the Hero… _

With a nod of her head Imana gestured for Link to follow her and she ran off again. With only a few leaps Link caught up with her. By now he could see what happened by the spring; the light spirit and the twilight object were still struggling to take control of the light. The atmosphere around the two wolves seemed to be completely electrified with twilight and light and the air seemed to crackle.

"_Young Hero…" _the light spirit's voice suddenly rang out, and Link lifted his confused gaze from the twilight object up to the light spirit. Imana, however, backed a few steps, standing closer to the rocky wall behind her. Somehow she could feel like something was about to happen…

"_Young Hero," _the light spirit, Faron, repeated, _"I shall return you to your human form… I need your help to destroy the darkness. Take sword in hand…" _

Link nodded in comprehension and stood up a little straighter. Imana was then forced to close her eyes as Faron gave off a bright light. As she opened them again she could see that the Hero, Link, had regained his human form.

Without wasting any time, Link unsheathed the Master Sword. He gave a nod to the light spirit – a sort of silent agreement – and then drove down his sword with force into the twilight object. At the same time the light spirit shot out a bright light at the object. It was then Imana felt the air around her fizz with electricity and then it happened. The attack on the twilight object caused a great explosion of light, and Imana felt herself get hit by the shockwave, felt herself get knocked backwards, flying through the air…

...Then it all went black.

* * *

**Okay, so please drop a review before you go! Smell you later **


	3. A New Face and a New Quest

**Howls of Faith**  
_A New Face and a New Quest_

* * *

"_What? Say something!" _

"…"

"…_Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" _

"_Midna…"_

Link opened one eye, and eventually the other. He found himself staring up at a clear blue sky, small dots of clouds slowly passing over it like puffs of cream. It was calm; the birds were tweeting and the wind rustled through the leaves of the trees above the Hero. A curious fairy drew close to Link, but quickly fled in fright as the Hero stirred.

He was aware of the ripple of water close to him, and that his neck and back was wet. Therefore he sat up, slowly, checking to see if he had any injuries. He didn't.

What had just happened? It had all happened so fast that he couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around it just yet. Images were rapidly running through his mind, but one in particular stayed. The white wolf with her red piercing eyes. And this time it hadn't been a dream, she had definitely been there, watching him, seeing him…

"_Young Hero…" _

Faron's voice started Link to the point that he sprang to his feet, turning around. The light spirit was hovering not far from him.

"_Thank you. Without you, the object from the twilight realm would have taken away my light." _Faron's eyes traveled to Link's left. He followed its gaze and found himself looking upon the twilight object, now calm and looking like nothing more than a rock. Slowly he walked over to it, kneeling down, about to grasp his fist around it…

"_Do not touch it," _Faron suddenly said, and Link stopped, barely an inch away from it and quickly pulled back. _"The twilight fused within this rock will turn you into a beast again." _

Link quickly backed away a few steps, warily eyeing the object. "What is it?" he asked, referring to the object.

"_I do not yet know. But I believe that this trouble has reached the other light spirits as well. If you were to collect all of these objects you might know more." _

Link shot the light spirit an odd look. "How am I going to that? I can't touch it."

"_You can't. But there is someone who can." _

Link looked up – much like a dog who's suddenly heard something interesting – listening intently to the light spirit's words. Somehow he already knew who the light spirit meant.

"_The young beast that was here before. You must find her. She will be able to control this twilight rock, therefore you should bring her here." _

With that, Faron suddenly disappeared and left Link alone in the glade. Now that he finally had been given a moment of peace Link took the time to reflect on what had happened.

It was all so strange, but somehow he had been thrown into adventure again. And apparently his quest was to find a wolf. The wolf with the red eyes.

Sheathing the Master Sword and shouldering his shield Link began his walk. He had no idea where this wolf was or why it had disappeared, but he still needed to go back to Ordon first.

There was one question in particular that kept nagging him. How had that twilight rock come to Hyrule? _The object from the Twilight Realm. _That had been the light spirit's words. Did that mean… Did it mean that Midna had sent it here? At his thoughts Link couldn't help to stop and heave a sigh.

He had worked _so _hard to forget about Midna and his past adventure. The dreams he had about them was pure torture, never letting him forget.

The first month after Midna left… Link didn't even dare to think about it. He had refused to follow Zelda back to Hyrule and had stayed in the desert for weeks. But no matter how hard he had tried… no matter how many times he had pleaded to the Goddesses or desperately hammered at the giant dark stone…. Midna was gone. She had left him.

Link had returned to Ordon a broken man. He had refused everyone and everything and hid out in his house, determined to wither away within his dreams and memories. Too late he realized that he had loved her. And there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

Almost six months. That was how long it took for his heart to stop aching when thinking about the Twilight Princess. The sorrow and pain had instead been turned into some kind of anger towards her. The past year he had wasted sweat, tears and even blood to forget about Midna and his adventure… and now suddenly it was all for nothing? Midna had sent more trouble to his world. But _why?_

Link realized the light spirit had been right about one thing. He wasn't going to learn any more now, but if he found the other rocks… he just might.

-----------------------------

Some time before Link softly awoke in the light spirit's spring, Imana too opened her eyes. Only as she did so she found herself staring down an endless chasm. In alarm she jumped back, only to realize as she did so she felt a surging pain in her side. But before she could steady herself she tumbled back, slamming head first into a rock wall.

As she made contact with the ground she lay still, not daring to move again.

_Ouch. _

She groaned in pain and frustration over herself and managed to prop up on her elbows. It wasn't until now that she finally got a chance to take a good look on her surroundings. Apparently she was lying in some kind of narrow stone passage just before a wooden bridge. Without sitting up, Imana edged closer to the bridge, glancing down and saw the same endless chasm she had been staring down at moments before. Apparently she had been lying on the bridge.

_Wait… Why was I lying on the bridge in the first place? _

Then it all hit her. The twilight rock, the light spirit, Link and the explosion.

Imana groaned again. The explosion had been powerful enough to throw her all the way here…

Suddenly she got to her elbows again, looking over the bridge. Just where the hell was "here" anyway?

And where was Link? And – she suddenly realized something else as she looked down at herself. She was human again!

She caught herself and scoffed. _Human? Hardly…_

Nonetheless, she sat up, about to get to her feet. But as soon as she did this she felt a pain so fierce that she was forced to crumple back to the ground, panting heavily.

_What the devil…? _

Slowly shifting around so that she was lying on her back she managed to locate the wound to her ribs. At least one of them had to be cracked. It was almost unbearable even to breathe and Imana furiously tried to block out the pain. _This couldn't possibly get any worse…_

"Hey!" a strange voice called.

…_Scratch that. _

Before Imana could even think of healing herself she heard a strange voice and she propped up to her elbows again. A man was walking towards her from the bridge – she almost immediately located the sword in his hand – coming towards her.

Acting on instinct, Imana heaved herself to a sitting position – firmly ignoring the pain – in order to hide to the man that she was wounded.

"What do you want?" she demanded in her most threatening voice. She was wounded, and in no position to fight. This man presented a threat to her, therefore she decided offense was the best defense.

Only, she noted, the man was equally suspicious of her.

"I want to know," he asked in a grim voice, his rough face hardened into a distrustful expression, "who you are and what you are doing in our village," he demanded.

Imana raised her gaze ever so lightly to spot pale pillars of smoke coming beyond the trees. Apparently the man's village. Then she refocused her gaze on the man's blue eyes again. The wind kept pulling and tugging on his blond hair but he ignored it.

"How is that any of your business?" she retorted. Sweat was starting to show on her forehead. Who knew it was such a strain to block out pain? Hopefully, if she kept her act going a little bit longer she might scare the man away…

But instead of backing off, he unsheathed his sword. "Black smoke from the woods and a sudden explosion… and now a stranger in our province? I fail to see how that is _not _my business," the man snapped, taking a threatening step towards her.

Groaning mentally Imana realized she had misjudged the man. Cleary this was a skilled warrior she was dealing with. Typical her luck. Her only chance was now to fight, or surrender.

Mustering her strength she scrambled to her feet. Thankfully she still had her scarf covering her face, as well as her hair covering her threatening eyes. She had considered showing her dangerous appearance to the man in hopes of scaring him, but somehow she thought it would only anger the man further.

Instead she unsheathed her sword. The blade was humming of energy, due to the magic connection she shared with it. The sharp surface was currently giving off a dark glow due to her foul mood. The man observed its color, and decided that the woman in front of her was evil.

"Leave me alone or face the consequences," Imana snarled, taking a painful step forward. As she got out on the bridge she did not only have to fight against the pain, but also against the strong wind. To her regret it managed to blow the scarf down her face and the hair away from her eyes.

The man's eyes widened briefly in fear at her fierce appearance. Her face, though tanned and human, had a foreign air about it. Since the scarf was gone the man could see that there was a strange black mark starting by her neck and disappearing further down under her clothes. At first he considered it to be a tattoo but as she got closer he could see that it was actually the woman's skin texture.

But what he was most surprised about was her eyes. A deep color of red with a piercing gaze. Whatever she was, she was certainly not human, which triggered the man to his next words.

"What _are _you?" he spat, yet took a step back, losing his nerve a little.

Imana couldn't help to feel hurt by the man's words. This was always the reaction she received from people. Never would she fit in. She would always be an outcast. _That's what you get for being a half-blood… _

But the fraction of a second later she felt anger surge through her again and her sword started to vibrate in her palm again. What kind of right did this man have to judge her? What right did _anyone _have to judge her?

With one movement she spun around and aimed her sharp sword at the man. But he quickly raised his sword and blocked her attack. As her sword's blade clashed into his she felt her whole body jolt and she was certain that her rib cracked again. The impact was worse than Imana had predicted and for a moment all her powers drained her and the world tilted nauseatingly around her. There was only one thing she could feel. _Pain. _

Stumbling forth she weakly managed to raise her sword, blocking the man's next blow. But her vision was blurry, and soon she had stumbled to her knees. Desperately she tried to get to her feet, but her whole body screamed in protest.

She was hardly aware of the strike she received by the base of her neck; she was already falling back into the darkness again, and she lost consciousness. With a soft _thud _her body made contact with the rough wood of the bridge.

Over her stood Rusl, holding his sword with the hilt downwards which he had used to hit the woman lying on the ground. He eyed the woman for a moment, feeling slightly confused and shocked by the aggression she had showed. Then he turned his head, looking in the direction of the Faron Woods. He knew Link was in there; Colin had told him. He hoped he was alright. Another part of him also wished Link knew more about this that he did.

Until then… he turned back to the woman again. It was best to keep an eye on her.

-----------

Epona pricked her ears forth and back, listening intently. Her eyes darted around the glade, her whole body tensed. She had sensed her master's worry when he had rushed away from her, and she was growing nervous. She danced a few steps to her left, but was stopped by the rope tied to her bridle and connected to the pole in the ground. If it was possible she grew even more nervous, starting to tug violently on the rope.

"Easy, girl," a voice suddenly said softly.

Epone recognized the scent belonging to the voice, and she calmed a little. Though now she could only be at peace if her master returned but the girl patting her muzzle was almost the same.

"Link will be back," Ilia said in a soothing tone, her soft hand running down Epona's neck. The young woman was feeling just as worried as the mare. Link hadn't been himself since he returned from his adventure, she knew that. Since his return he had been silent and closed, definitely not the friend she was used to. And now…he had just rushed off and she feared for his safety.

But suddenly Epone jerked her head up and whinnied loudly, causing Ilia to jump in surprise. She whirled around and found to her relief that Link was walking down the path from the forest and entering the glade. He looked troubled.

Nonetheless, it didn't stop Ilia from leaving Epona's side and jogging up to her friend.

"Link?" she asked tentatively, her blue eyes round with worry, "what's going on?"

Link, who had been lost in his thoughts – mainly about Midna- wrenched his gaze towards his friend. He was grateful for Ilia's friendship. If it wasn't for her support, he never would have made it through his depression. Of course, she didn't know the details how the adventure since he had never told her, but he didn't know how much she had figured out on her own. But he doubted she knew of Midna. She had never seen her, since the imp had never shown herself to others and Link had never spoken one word of her.

"I have no idea," Link confessed, reaching up and taking of his hat and sighing defeated. After all, it seemed like an impossible task lay ahead of him. He had no idea what kind of twilight magic it was or how threatening it was, and now he was supposed to find a wolf that could be anywhere?

Suddenly he noticed Ilia's worried eyes, and he took her hand reassuringly. "But we're safe at the moment."

"I don't know, Link," Ilia argued, stealing a worried glance at the pathway to the village. "Rusl went out looking for you and he just got back. He had this girl with him – she was unconscious, and Rusl said she was hurt – but he also said she was really angry and had attacked him. So of course I got really worried because you were still out in the woods and what if there were more like her out there-"

"Wait, a woman?" Link interrupted, as usual having trouble following his friend's babble – a habit she had when she was worried. During her rant Link had walked over to Epona, stroking her muzzle affectionately which finally caused her to calm down. At Ilia's words however, he paused.

Ilia refocused, breaking off, and then nodded breathless.

"She was strange too. I mean, she looked like us, - well, more like you I guess since she had those pointy ears, but she had the strangest color on her hair, not blonde but white! Not like white like old people have, but just white! I think it might have been a little red in it too, like-"

"Ilia," Link warned, raising an eyebrow.

The girl snapped back, once again refocusing on his question. "Anyway, Rusl said he was going to take her to my father's house, probably because there's a cell down there. Which reminds me, Rusl asked me to tell you to come down there as soon as you got back." Ilia smiled satisfied, finally coming to a silence. To her joy she could see Link smiling a little.

"And you couldn't have told me that first?" he asked a little scornfully as he grabbed his hat, put it on his head and started jogging towards the village, leaving Epona and Ilia. Twilight was over and night was quickly falling as Ilia gave Epona one last pat before following Link.

-----------------------------

"_I'm… I am going to leave." _

_Pause. _

"…_your father died yesterday, and already you run away? Even I expected better from you, Imana." _

"…_he was your father too." _

"_Really? So __**now**__ you bring up the fact that we're family? Isn't that sweet." _

"_That wasn't my point. What I meant is he's clearly showed how he wanted things to be. Look at who is the Princess." _

"_Yes, I am, because my mother was the Queen! She would still be here too, if father hadn't fallen for that… that creature!" _

"_That creature? She is my mother!" _

"_Our people did right in refusing her entrance in this realm. She is not one of us!" _

"_Then neither am I! Don't you see how I have nothing left here? I have to leave. I have to find my mother." _

"_You know what? Leave. Since I am the princess, I ban you from this kingdom!" _

"_I'm already gone. Good bye, Midna." _

Imana snapped open her eyes. At first she couldn't see anything, but then she realized it was because the air around her was murky. Night was falling; she could sense it.

She drew a deep breath, but immediately regretted it as a searing pain passed through her ribs. As she tried to move she could feel her body protesting violently so she decided against it. Instead she closed her eyes again, concentrating. She wasn't big on magic but she knew she possessed it, and it was more than enough to use for a simple healing spell.

She felt warm and her ribs started to tingle, which was a sign that the spell was working. Her rib cracked back and the relief was a sensational. _I can breathe! _

As proof of this Imana immediately drew a deep breath, but suddenly stopped dead as she heard voices.

"Has she said anything yet?" Footsteps against a wooden floor and then a creak, like someone sitting in a chair. Imana didn't recognize the voice and frowned. It suddenly now returned to her: the fight against the man on the bridge. She had fainted – again – and apparently, from what she could make out of it, she was in some kind of cell.

"She's still knocked out cold. The only thing I've heard so far is mumbling."

She recognized this voice. It belonged to the man she had been fighting on the bridge.

"Mumbling?"

"Aye. I think she's been having nightmares, though I don't have a clue as to what they're about. Who's Midna?"

Imana froze, her heart suddenly speeding up. Since when did she talk in her sleep?

There was a silence, indicating that the other man was shrugging.

"No idea. It's all strange though, Rusl," said the strange voice. "That black smoke suddenly showing up in Faron Woods. And then that explosion, and now suddenly this strange woman! Have you heard from Link yet?"

By the mention of the Hero Imana perked up, like a dog perking his ears towards a sound.

"No," the man – apparently named Rusl – replied. "I had Ilia tell him come down here first thing, though."

"Maybe he found something in the woods that'll shine some light upon this mystery," the strange voice said with a hint of conclusiveness to it. "You need me to watch her for a moment, eh?"

"Thanks, Bo, but I don't think it'll be necessary."

"Fine then. If I see Link I'll tell him you need him."

There was the sound of a chair scraping again and new footsteps. Then the door opened and closed again with a muffled _thud. _

The room fell silent again, and Rusl heaved a tired sigh.

Imana exhaled softly, contemplating on her possibilities. She could reveal that she was awake to the man, but it would only give birth to questions from his side. She had to admit, these people didn't strike her as nice, considering the behavior from that man Rusl, and this had only served to fuel her foul mood. Therefore she was seriously considering the option to hurt him. A lot.

But before she could do anything at all, the door opened again with a creak and new footsteps were heard.

"Rusl?" a voice asked, belonging to the new footsteps. The voice was clear and strong, belonging to a young man.

"Link!" Rusl boomed, and Imana snapped her eyes wide open. He was _here. _

Link walked into the room, first of all spotting Rusl, sitting on a chair in the murky room. Then he noticed the pile of clothes inside the cell, until he realized that there was a figure lying under the clothes.

There were a million questions running through Link's mind at the moment but he managed to pin down one and ask it.

"What happened?" The question was directed at Rusl, though his fierce gaze was still on the unconscious female. He couldn't make out what she looked like; she was lying with her back to them and her whitish hair lay over her face. Though Link could distinguish her right ear through the hair – which had peculiar red highlights in it – and found that Ilia had been right. Her ears were similar to Link's. Did that mean she was a Hylian, like him?

"I'm not sure, exactly," Rusl started, scratching his head. "I found her outside the woods, but she was one vile creature. Attacked me first chance she got. And her looks…" Rusl's voice trailed away, and Link finally wrenched his gaze away from the woman and landed it upon Rusl, who met his eyes. "…she's unnatural," Rusl finished.

"Unnatural?" Link repeated and looked back at the sleeping form.

"I took her sword," Rusl said and nodded towards the table where indeed a sword lay, sharp and thin. The hilt was a beautiful mixture of silver and red, almost like the woman's hair. Link didn't know if it was his imagination, but he thought he saw the sword first give off a subtle golden glow to then turn to the darkest shade of black, like shadow and light were both infused within the blade.

"Though," Rusl continued in a grim voice, "I'm guessing that ain't her only weapon. There must be a ton of daggers and such wicked magic with that woman."

Little did he know that Imana was smirking from her place on the floor. He had no idea how right he was.

Link turned his gaze towards the woman again. Rusl's words had made him suspicious. It was strange, indeed, to find a foreign woman so deep into their lands. And a hostile one as well. There was something nagging in the back of Link's head, a growing suspicion. Also, he got the feeling that the woman in the cell was not sleeping at all. There was something about the way she lay, so still and barely breathing that gave him the feeling that she was listening. Intently.

"I'll watch her," Link suddenly declared, his gaze fastened firmly on the woman. Rusl was about to turn him down and say it was doing fine, but there was something in Link's gaze.

"Right then," he muttered and made his leave.

Link watched after him before turning his thoughts back to the woman again. He turned back and saw that she was still lying on the floor.

"_So," Midna said, crossing her arms, "it's you." _

_Link, utterly baffled, looked from Midna to the wolf, to Midna again. _

"_You still live in this world… instead of your real home," she said, hovering closer to the wolf, who didn't move a muscle. Midna inspected the wolf closer, stroking her own chin thoughtfully. "Isn't that funny? Apparently you cannot exist in twilight…the way you should, at least."_

Link's dream last night made a reappearance in his mind as he remembered the Midna's words. That wolf he had seen in Faron Woods… it had another form in the light.

"Get up," he muttered.

There was a sound coming from the woman. A chuckle.

"Really, what is it with your people and manners?" she asked in a clear voice, yet filled with cynicism, like she found it funny.

Link felt his spirit falter a little at the tone of the woman. Rusl's words of her aggression had made him suspicious, but the tone of the girl's voice reminded him of someone else. A certain imp.

She gracefully sat up and then seemed to float to her full height. As Link took a few steps closer to the cell's bars she saw fit to turn around. Link noticed her tanned face, beautiful and flawless. Her clothes, though slightly battered, were beautifully sown and Link couldn't help to notice the crest of the royal family on her red shirt. The clothes hung gracefully of what he could sense was an athletic body, though he could not quite make it out. He raised his eyes to her face again, and saw that her hair – he noted that he already found the color of it beautiful – was combed in such fashion that it covered her eyes.

"And here she said you were the Chosen Hero. Clearly you lack the manners of one," she added, a faint smirk trailing along her delicate lips.

Link still didn't respond to her taunting. By now he was truly baffled. Just who was this woman? And who was the she that she was referring to? He took another step towards her just as she finally raised her head and her bangs fell away to give away her eyes.

_Midna. _

The Twilight Princess' face flashed before Link's mind as the woman's red eyes fastened upon his. He immediately recoiled, yet unable to wrench his gaze away. It took his a moment to realize that the woman wasn't Midna, but her eyes were the same shade of red.

The woman before him misunderstood his shock and suddenly laughed a clear laugh, yet free of humor.

"Unnatural, aren't I?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

Link managed to shove away any thoughts of Midna and instead he focused on the woman in front of him. Her heart-face shaped face, the tanned skin making a perfect contrast to her intense eyes, was not quite like the races of Hyrule. Though she wasn't unnatural… she was beautiful.

At Link's loss of words she arched a delicate eyebrow. "Am I so hideous that you have no words left?"

She had no idea how much those words meant to Link, and something triggered inside of him. But instead of vanishing into thoughts of Midna, his suspicion of the woman returned.

"Who are you?" he barked, taking a menacing step towards the cell.

Imana smirked again, snaking her slender hands around the bars to her cell as she neared them.

"Do you not know, Hero?" she teased. She always acted like this; it was her way of shutting people out. Zelda always hated it, but that Princess was so honest it was almost boring. Besides, she wasn't quite sure what to think of the man in front of her. She had thought he was different, having seen so much of the world. But no, like everyone else he recoiled in fear when he saw her true appearance. And she loathed that behavior.

Link, tired of her teasing, strode up the bars of her prison. "I asked you a question," he snarled in a low voice. Despite being significantly shorter that the Hero, the woman didn't look the least bit afraid. And Link realized why, as something sharp was suddenly pressed to his stomach. He glanced down and realized it was a thin knife, produced from the woman's sleeve.

"Like I said," she said in a tone that was suddenly rid of all humor. "Manners."

Her eyes were locked onto his, and they both glared at each other for a beat. Link noted that her eyes were now deadly serious.

But then in a quick move that surprised Imana, he reached in and grabbed her thin wrist. He twisted it in a painful angle and then brought it up to her neck, pressing the blade dangerously close to her neck. At the same time he grabbed the front of her shirt, yanking her towards him so that she was pressed up to the bars. Imana was surprised that she was unable to escape his grip; he was far too strong for her. She realized that this only served to make her loathe the Hero even more.

"Who are you?" Link asked again, his face close to the bars, close enough for Imana to feel his warm breath on her cheek. His tone inclined that she wouldn't be alive for him to ask again.

"My name," she finally growled and fruitlessly struggled against his grip, "is Imana." Her eyes seemed to ignite with fury. "Now get the hell away from me."

Link didn't obey at once, but then lightened his grip on her shirt and she immediately snatched away from him. As she withdrew Link found time look at the knife she had threatened him with. He raised his eyebrows as he again saw the insignia of the royal family on it.

"Why are you here?" he asked and this time his tone wasn't as menacing.

By his question Imana suddenly remembered her mission and she mentally groaned. She was supposed to summon this prick of a Hero to the castle.

She turned back to him again. He was still standing by the bars, his gaze steadily fastened on her.

"I'll tell you," she started in a dark voice, "if you spring me from this cell."

He raised his eyebrows for a moment and then scoffed. He turned around, muttering something that sounded strangely like "in your dreams" and moved for the door.

Imana didn't budge though.

"With that attitude it's gonna be real hard to free Hyrule from the twilight," she called after him airily and had the satisfaction of seeing him stop in his tracks.

Link suddenly remembered the light spirit's words. _"The young beast that was here before. You must find her. She will be able to control this twilight rock, therefore you should bring her here." _

He slowly turned back and saw her standing with arms crossed, one eyebrow arched daringly.

"Fine," he finally growled and then stormed out the house, slamming the door angrily behind him.

Imana smirked. He would come around.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please drop of a review! **


End file.
